cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
T.G.A.C.C.
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information T.G.A.C.C. is a tiny, under developed, and young nation at 22 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of T.G.A.C.C. work diligently to produce Lead and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of T.G.A.C.C. has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. T.G.A.C.C. allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. T.G.A.C.C. believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. T.G.A.C.C. will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Speech by Tiernan the tyrannt on 23/08/2007 re:military. '' my dear comrades, my brothers in arms... i call to you today to bring forth the un-explanable circumstances of our next-door nation who has braught a war to our glorious nation of T.G.A.C.C. you look at me now as if to ask me what do we do now... i can tell you this... we will go to all borders and secure them so that they cannot go and ask us if they can BORROW our military... they might aswell ask us if we want to send our good soldiers out to die for a cause that makes no sense whatso ever... should they dare set on toe on our soil, i am giving you, all of you, the order to kill on sight. no questions are to be asked. no immagrents are to pass our borders at this time. you orders are simple... you see them aim a weapon at one inch T.G.A.C.C. soil. you shoot to kill. we are here to protect our people and safe-gaurd your homes and your right to BE FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so mar4ch on knowing that if you die it will be for the good of T.G.A.C.C.!!!!!!!!!!!......................dismissed. Category:Members of Oceanic 815 Speech by tiernan the tyrannt concerning KGB and its leader lord marty on 25/08/2007 my dear people... i fear that our glorious nation is under going a political bombardment by the diplomats of the ''KGB. i am here today to inform you that at such a time we have no political government position and that our fine military are being placed at all borders, villages, towns and cities. tiernopolis, is as of know a no go zone. nobody is permited to enter or leave the capital due to our intelligence a select number of people have been passing information regarding secret operations to some leaders of the KGB. it is for your own safety that you do not leave the capital as you will be shot. life will continue as normal within the city of tiernopolis all shopping malls, burger bars and cinemas etc. will be open as normal. there will, however be a curfew after the hours of 9pm and 7pm. if you are found wandering the streets at such a time you may be taken to an offshore facility and detained for questioning. i asure you, as prime minster of T.G.A.C.C. and prme minister of military intellagence in Oceanic 815 this is not a permanent soloution. it is merely temporary and the situation will be resolved as soon as posible. as we speek political sanctions are under-way in government buildings. i bid you good day.Category:Members of Oceanic 815